


Oh little bird someday you'll fly

by BrittWalker2013



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, character backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWalker2013/pseuds/BrittWalker2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Alexia Maccon and her husband Lord Connall Maccon are heading out for an evening of theater and Lord Akeldama is in need of some personal TLC, so the Lords and Lady are at an empass, what to do with their year old little darling Prudence. Thankfully Lord Maccon just happens to know two wolves perfect for the job. Wheather they wish to be or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh little bird someday you'll fly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a rather long time since I wrote a fanfiction, this is just a little one shot about my favorite character Professor Lyall. This is set after Heartless and before Timeless. Do not worry there won’t be any spoilers only to Soulless through Heartless. Pardon the fact it's so long I didn't wish to cut it into two as it isn't the type of story that would make sense in such a way without plenty of rewording.  
> I hope you enjoy none-the-less!

* * *

 

“It’ll be easy Randolph!” Conall Maccon Alpha, of the now London pack, rounded a large smack onto the back of his urbane Beta Professor Randolph Lyall.  Lyall sighed deeply and scrambled to place his glasses back on his face trying with all his might not to glare at his Alpha for ruining his attire.  Just look at this waistcoat now.

“It’s not the difficulty of the task my Lord but the lack of knowledge how to do so.” Professor Lyall stated trying fruitlessly to fix his person only for Lord Maccon to round another slap upon his back. He was doing this on purpose Lyall knew it.

 “Randolph, if I trust Prudence to _anyone,_ it’s you. Besides old boy you aren’t alone Channing has been ordered to help you at all costs. And there was the task and the problem, little Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama, the biological daughter of Lord Conall Maccon and Lady Alexia Maccon, adoptive daughter of Lord Akeldama.  It wasn’t that the Lord and Lady didn’t _want_ their child but due to some _technical_ issues from the vampires they had to give her over to Alexia’s dear friend. But unknown to said vampires they lived in the townhouse next door and had just as much parental guidance on their baby as Lord Akeldama.

Prudence was a sweet child of one year now, barely walking at this point but she knew how to pull herself up on a table and retrieve whatever contents impressed her. Sometimes it was a teacup with finely brewed tea, or even very important paperwork for her father’s work, or maybe even important research journals that has been worked in for years.  Lyall still missed that journal.  But aside from normal toddler things Prudence was a metanatrual or a flayer as werewolves call her kind. Since Prudence was the offspring of a preternatural and a supernatural, she could take the form of any supernatural she touched leaving the person to be mortal.

                Lyall looked to his friend, normally Lord Akeldama took his adoptive daughter when the Maccons’ were out, tonight however the vampire respectively needed a break, and the lord and Lady was required to attend a social event so it was up to Lyall and Channing. There was the actual problem. Babysitting Major Channing Channing of the Chesterfield Channings. Channing was Conall and Lyall’s Gamma of the pack he headed all the militant affairs of the pack, gone most the time to war. But since the London pack has been called in he was home with the rest. Channing was a decent fellow when his temper wasn’t flying or a lady with amplitude features wasn’t about. 

                Channing was an attractive man bit in the height of his youth and beauty. He could nearly make any woman swoon and blush, and he got quite a thrill from doing so. He and Lyall had been in the pack since the time of Lord Woolsey and had since grown close due to some ordeals partaking during that time.  Lyall was quiet and reserved like the packs butler while Channing was loud and robust, together they got the job done.

“Alright my Lord, Channing and I can handle watching Prudence.” Professor Lyall gave a small smile as his Alpha and friend lit up in excitement. “Ah, thank ye Randolph, I almost dinnae ken ye would.” Lyall chuckled in reply, mostly at his Alpha’s underlying Scotsman accent. “Anything for you and the Lady, My Lord.”

Conall then quickly went off to retrieve his ever fussing wife who soon came down in a blue and black evening down with black lace trimmings that slid slightly off the shoulders hugging her thicker waist just so. Normally the Lady was well reserved and spoken, but tonight she was quietly walking down the stairs holding a sweetly swaddled sleeping baby who was sucking her thumb face hidden behind a mass of curls, her other chubby little hand grasped the fabric of her mother’s gown daring anyone to remove her.

“Thank you so much Professor for taking Prudence, I cannot imagine taking her to a gala at this age.” Alexia whispered softly trying to let the little baby sleep for as long as she could to avoid any cranky babies. “Isn’t a problem at all, My Lady.” He smiled accepting the little infant when her mother handed her over. Professor Lyall was careful not to touch her skin and would have to for the remainder of Lady Maccon’s absence he wouldn’t want a little wolf cub running amuck in the streets of London proper. 

Soon as the lord and Lady made their exit Lyall sat the infant down on the couch and quietly sat across from her in a high back leather arm chair with a book that appeared to be a thick book about biology but, if you looked on the inside you seen that in fact Professor Lyall was partaking in the reading of a penny dreadful.  Yes he was a sensible man, but who didn’t wish to read gossip columns or even perhaps some short romance stories now and then?  As long as Major Channing didn’t find out, all was well.

 _Speaking of Channing, where is he?_  Professor Lyall wondered too deep in his book to really give it to much effort in finding his fellow _babysitter._   Unfortunately just before he could find out who the handsome stranger stalking the town was a small voice began to babble and coo. Lyall peered over his book to the couch where little Prudence Maccon-Akeldama was sitting up staring back at him her tawny eyes dancing with glee and energy only a young tot her age could possess.

“Good evening young miss, have a good nap?” He asked gently, smiling at her.

 “Unca Lyall!”  She quipped back clapping her little chubby hands and grinning.  Lyall smiles and went over sitting next to her tickling her belly with her dress keeping either one from turning. She squealed, squirming around, her brown locks falling all over her little face. Lyall smiled and turned the tickling game into a round of where’s the baby. 

“Where’d Prudence go? Pruuudence? Ah! There she is!” Prudence jumped back and then laughed loudly as the game continued.

The squealing attracted the attention of Channing who walked in on a very amusing scene, Lyall who herd the stifled laughter of the other man stopped mid-peekaboo and looked at him hands still on either side of his face, “Ah….there you are, Channing.” Lyall could feel his cheeks reddening deeply from his ears down to his nose.  Channing at the sight of all this produced a large grin, “And here I thought that only Alphas went mad.”

Professor Lyall gave him a withered look, “Where have _you_ been Channing?” 

“Down at the pub, having a pint, smoozing a few women.” He grinning, his tone was joking but he gave him an annoyed look none the less.

“Where ever you were, you’re here now and I need you to watch Prudence.”  Now it was Channing’s turn to be annoyed. “Why do _I_ need to watch her? You seem pretty contented with your little game there.”

Lyall sighed looking up towards the Heavens and back to the Gamma. ”She needs fed and see if the bath house is ready, I’m willing to go do both of those things if you will keep an eye on her for about twenty minutes.” Channing didn’t hate Prudence, he just wasn’t the best with children.

“Alright old wolf I’ll take care of the chit while you mumsy.” Lyall smile slightly and got up heading towards the kitchens. Channing looked at the young infant whom seems perplexed her companion had ran off somewhere and was beginning to fuss. “Oh no, no none of that little one.” He scooped her up patting her diapered behind. Prudence was not so taken with the idea of Channing holding her and began to squirm and cry.

“Um uh, let’s see here.” Channing quickly bent to the ground and began to try and appease the infant with various toys. “How about a dolly, Prudence?” He then began to pitch his voice higher making the doll talk to her, stopping the baby from crying and just looking utterly confused as to why her dolly was speaking to her.

 “Ab ba, baby?” She asked the doll reaching for it and snatching it from Channing to examine it closer.  “Uh, yes hallo Prudence. How are you today?” Prudence grinned and began to fling the dolly around whacking her against things, to which Channing was responding to make it say _ow_ each time.

Prudence, unfortunately, decided the dolly no longer warranted her attention and flung it across the room and began to crawl to some blocks trying to stack them. After a few fails she looked back at Channing for some help. Channing bemused sat down beside her and stacked a few. “There we go Prudence all nice and sta-“Before he could finish she already had the blocks scattered all over giggling. “Again!” She shrilled.

Channing mumbled to his self a bit wondering where Lyall had gone off to and mindlessly began stacking. “Major in her majesties royal army, long standing Gamma of the Woolsey Pack, and here I am stacking blocks for an infant.” He mused at Prudence as the blocks reached a rather tall stack nearly to his own waist.  Prudence looked up at it in amazement, using his leg to stand and toddle over. “Big.” She whispered causing Channing to laugh. “Indeed to a little cub like yourself.”

Prudence looked at him then at the stack giving it a little touch, causing it to crumble, her little face quickly went sadden and she started to cry once more, only this time harder and even louder. “Oh, golly!” Channing gasped scooping her up, “Hush, hush little one.” He quickly began to hum softly to her bouncing her lightly and patting her back. “Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight, with lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed.” He began then humming the rest and bouncing to calm her as he seen Lyall appear in the parlor’s doorway. “I have never been gladder to see you.”

Professor Lyall blinked quickly coming over and taking the baby, “I left her with you to keep content, not make her cry.”  He reprimanded and then began talking to Prudence in soft coos patting her back soon having her soothed.

Channing cocked a head at him, “How are you so good with children Lyall? “  The Professor looked over at the younger wolf and then at Prudence, “Ah, well before I was bit lad I have a few babies myself.”  Channing arched a blond eyebrow placing hands on his hips, “So, there’s other Lyalls running around, eh?” Lyall looked at him and couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle, “Oh no, no there isn’t. My line died out long ago.” Channing blinked embarrassedly, “Oh, I’m sorry old wolf.” The Beta just shook his head, “Don’t be, you did not know. Besides it doesn’t change the fact that it happen.” The Professor then handed the baby back over,” Now, do you think you could feed her while I draw up a bath?” Channing looked at the subdued infant and nodded slightly. “I believe I can do that.” 

Soon as Lyall exited to the upstairs Channing made his way to the dining room with the small infant clutching to his bright blond hair. “Alright Miss Prudence we’re going to eat…mush! Sounds Yummy right?” Channing swirled the spoon around the little cup of what looked to be green slime, Prudence seemed to share his same thoughts on the contents.

“No.” she answered simply pushing the plate back to him. “Come now Prudence you have to eat.” Channing ushered the spoon towards her face to which she responded by knocking it out of his hand onto his face. “No!” She repeated. Channing blinked around the mush on his face plopping into his lap. “Well, this simply won’t do.” He sampled the mush he was trying to give her and blanched while gagging. “I don’t know what Randolph thinks he’s trying to do but _I_ am not feeding you this….atrocity to food.” Channing stopped a moment realizing just how much he sounded like his lady alpha and mused to his self a moment before raiding the cupboards and ice chest. “Steak? No she doesn’t have enough teeth. Kippers? No.  Haggish? Goodness, no. No. No. No. N-ah wait! This is perfect.”

Channing beamed and walked back over to the squirming baby. “Prudence Maccon-Akeldama I have the perfect treat for you.”  Prudence looked up at him her tawny eyes glistened with hunger and curiosity. From behind his back the Major produced a small little canister full of yellow substance, the sell was sweet and had the soft scent of vanilla. Channing quickly stay down and gave the infant a spoonful.

To his delight and Prudence’s amazement the treat was just the thing. Her eyes widen and mouth quickly opened for more.  “Ah yes, Custard it is.” He declared soon having gave her the entire bowl. “We won’t tell Uncle Lyall of this little incident, hm?”

 Prudence being only a child of one and not fully comprehending sentences quiet yet just babbled some sort of reply. “Okay, brilliant.” He grinned picking her up and turned around to see Professor Lyall standing there with a bemused expression on his face. Channing thinking he had been caught giving the child sweets for dinner gave an uneasy grin.

But what the Major hadn’t realized is with all his business to getting Prudence fed he’d forgotten about the mush still caked upon his face, which by now was beginning to dry.  He blinked feeling of his face and laughed uneasily. “Erm, it’s a new…skin remedy.” Lyall now looked like he was going to explode with laughter.  “Being you’re immortal I find that hard to believe, but I’ll take it” Lyall stated with a chuckle.

Channing cleared his throat looking at Prudence. “So now what needs to be done hm?” Lyall sighed looking a bit drawn, “Bath time.”

 Channing’s blue eyes widen, he’d rather fight every battle he’d previously been in than give Prudence a bath. And arguably she’d like the same. It was no secret in the pack, the neighboring vampire hive and several other close members of their circles including the Queen of England, that little Prudence Akeldama _did not_ like taking a bath. Conall blamed it on her infant self. Alexia blamed it on her half werewolf blood and on certain days even on her Scottish half.

Professor Lyall picked the infant up and walked across the breeze way Lady Maccon had set up between the two town homes, Channing in tow. Lord Akeldama had a newly built bath house for his adopted daughter, since she disliked baths so. “Good evening gents!” A cheerful voice rang out both men turned to see a young dandy in a bright canary yellow frock coat with white and gold trimmings and matching pants ironed to perfection to his slender form.

 “Ah, Tizzy, how do you do?” Lyall asked adjusting Rue so she wouldn’t grab his spectacles and also trying not to wince at the amount of use of one color. “Very well, Professor. Brought young Prudence for a bath eh?” Viscount Tizdale remarked seeing the squirming child and both men carry various bath items.  “Indeed, we are sir.” “May the mighty one be with you.” Was all the young drone said before quickly exiting before he was called to assist in said bath.

Professor Lyall sighed muttering something under his breath that made Prudence giggle. “Er….don’t repeat that word dear.” Prudence grinned at him not being really reassuring causing him to sigh, “Very well lets get this over with.” Prudence stopped grinning soon as she seen the tub squirming to get out of his grasp.

Lyall sighed deeper, “Channing start the bath will you?” He sat the baby down making sure any escape routes were closed off. Prudence _really_ did not like a bath.

“Alright old wolf, things are ready to go.” Lyall quickly got her ready and with minimal fighting just lots of whining.

 “shh…shh…shh little one it’s alright-look here a ducky!” Lyall presented a little rubber bath toy. Prudence quieten down and stared at the rubber creature. “Duh!” she stated reaching. Lyall couldn’t suppress a tight lipped smile, as he handed her the toy watching her splash around with it.

“Well, I’ll be…I think that’s the first time she’s ever taken a bath _mostly_ willingly.” Channing wafted his hair back placing his hands on his hips. “Perhaps we may present this idea to the Lords and Lady.” Professor Lyall said softly bending over to lay the toddler’s night clothes atop a warming rack in front of the massive fire place.

“Alright chit, are you all wrinkled up yet?” Channing asked after a while of scrubbing the little baby clean.  “Bah!” Was her only reply so the Major took as it as a yes. Lyall seen to it she was dressed and had a fresh cloth nappy applied and was powdered just so, and dressed in a lovely lavender silk nightie.  The Professor could not help but let out a long yawn as he peaked at the shaded window seeing peaks of sun. His Lordship and Lady should be back any moment. They probably wouldn’t like the idea of their little one still up, so he hoisted her onto his lap, taking her to the nursery built out of Lord Akeldama’s second closet.

Rue on the other hand not affected by the ever rising sun was having none of this sleeping business. She squirmed, cried, and fussed up a storm. Channing even attempted to read her _The Princess and the Goblin_ but, she wasn’t in a literary mood now, either. Eventually Randolph Lyall, long suffering beta of the Woolsey pack, gave a sigh and did something he hadn’t done in nearly three hundred years. He picked up the toddler, holding her in the crook of his arm and started to sing.

It was low and soft not exactly _good_ being metamorphosis did horrible things to ones singing voice, however, it was low and soothing enough to sound almost pretty in a haunting way.

 “Oh little bird someday you’ll fly, so high up in the sky. You might just dust the floor to Heaven.  You’re small now, but soon you’ll grow and leave me behind.  On glittering wings so pure and strong, you shall conquer all.  My little bird someday you’ll fly, but for tonight allow me to hold you tight, and kiss you softly on the head. My little bird, I love you so. “

 That morning when Lord and Lady Maccon returned from the gala dreadfully tired, they expected to hear the cries of their infant child and a mess of everything, most of Channing. But what they _did_  find was two full grown werewolf men shoulder to shoulder sound asleep with one little girl  perched between them also sound asleep. “Should we wake them?” Whispered Alexia to her husband.

The Lord shook his head with a small tired smile “Nae, let them sleep.” And with that he draped a blanket over his daughter and two pack members, and left with this wife to their room.

 

 


End file.
